X-Necrosha Vol 1 1
(Story) | NextIssue = (Story) | Editor-in-Chief = Joe Quesada | CoverArtist1 = Clayton Crain | Editor1_1 = Jeanine Schaefer | Editor1_2 = Nick Lowe | Writer1_1 = Craig Kyle | Writer1_2 = Chris Yost | Penciler1_1 = Clayton Crain | Inker1_1 = Clayton Crain | Colourist1_1 = Clayton Crain | Letterer1_1 = Cory Petit | Quotation = I have crossed the oceans of time in search of this place where I would fulfill my destiny. ...and this is where my journey ends. This is where I become a god. Welcome to Necrosha. | Speaker = Selene | StoryTitle1 = Necrosha: Chapter One | Synopsis1 = Selene tells her followers, Wither, Blink, Senyaka, Mortis and Eli Bard her origins, of how she was born "after the oceans swallowed Atlantis and before the rise of the sons of Aryas...", seventeen thousand years ago. Her mother died giving birth to her. Her tribal elders then recognize Selen for what she was and sacrificed their entire tribe just to provide sustenance for her. She declares that on the very earth where she was born, her ascension to godhood is assured and all who would impede it will suffer. On Utopia, Blink teleports in countless unseen individuals. Danger, warden of the X-Brig that traps its occupants in virtual reality, detects this energy flux but then suddenly crashes. With her literal crash, the X-Men's prisoners, Sebastian Shaw, Empath and Donald Pierce are freed from their illusion. Then out of nowhere, Shaw is face-to-face with his son Shinobi, whom he killed and Harry Leland, who died saving Shaw, the Hellfire Club and the X-Men. The latter declares that they are hear to kill them former members of the Inner Circle to failing Selene. Bastion is seeing this through Pierce's eyes and is confused to see that Leland and Shinobi are alive, as Nimrod saw the former die of a heart attack. He analyzes that they both have the techno-organic virus in them, with an unknown energy. He comes to the conclusion that the virus has been compromised, and declares that he must accelerate his plans. Selene and her followers are in Rome, where Selene remarks that it was her preferred city, where she lost the chance to reap its souls because of Bard. She tried recreating Rome and Nova Roma but that failed too. She found the Hellfire Club but was also betrayed by them. She goes to New York City, Selene's group attack the Hellfire Club, killing all inside. Back in Utopia, X-23 asks for her adamantium claws be put back in her regrown arm. Then suddenly, she sniffs the scent of dead metal. Wolverine quickly pops his claws. Elsewhere, Emma Frost is hearing voices as she walks down a corridor. She makes a turn and sees her former students, the Hellions, alive. They attack her, on orders from Selen as revenge for taking the name Black Queen. Only Cyclop's, Domino's and Wolverine's intervention saved her. However, Wolverine finds out that he can't easily kill them, as Jetstream takes him up into the sky. Fifteen miles from Utopia, Angel, Warpath, Hrimhari and the wounded Wolfsbane are flying a plane. Then suddenly, there is a flash of lightning and the plane comes crashing down into the water. They make it to shore, before they are surrounded by the resurrected dead, including Pyro and Berserker. Selene's group, along with Thunderbird and Caliban, come upon the ruins of Genosha, where could mutants lay dead. Selene declares that it is the place where she will become a god and renames it Necrosha. | StoryTitle2 = Binary | Synopsis2 = Doug Ramsey, aka Cypher, is resurrected by Eli Bard. He is tears out of his grave, as he sees binary with "obey" in every line. Two weeks later, he leads the resurrected mutants into Utopia. Being dead already, they didn't need to breathe underwater, where they entered the island through its water ducts. He disables the security, allowing the Hellions to enter. However, he doesn't go with them, as Selene had assigned him to kill Magma. | Writer2_1 = Zeb Wells | Penciler2_1 = Ibraim Roberson | Inker2_1 = Ibraim Roberson | Colourist2_1 = John Rauch | Letterer2_1 = Cory Petit | StoryTitle3 = The Foretelling | Synopsis3 = A week ago, New Orleans, Destiny is brought before Selene, who demands that she tell her the future. However, Destiny doesn't give a clear answer, so Selene ordered Senyaka to hold a whip on her. Thus Destiny told Selene what she wanted to hear: to ascend to godhood. She is then thrown in the dungeons below. In the present, Destiny somehow projects herself to Blindfold, expecting to find Rogue. She tells her something important, even while Warpath is fighting Risque. However, after breaking contact, she realizes that she had made a grave mistake. | Writer3_1 = Mike Carey | Penciler3_1 = Laurence Campbell | Inker3_1 = Laurence Campbell | Colourist3_1 = Matt Milla | Letterer3_1 = Cory Petit | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** * Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * ** ** ** * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * Other Characters: * Selene's Tribe ** Selene's Mother * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ** *** **** ***** ****** *** *** **** ***** ****** ** *** **** Items: * * * Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * ** * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** Antagonists: * ** ** ** * Other Characters: * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** *** **** ***** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = Chronology Notes A flashback in this story affects the chronology of the following characters: Necrosha: Part #1 * The Foretelling * * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}